Carol Lockwood
'''Mayor Carol Lockwood' was the wife of Richard Lockwood, the Mayor of Mystic Falls, and the mother of Tyler Lockwood. She was a member of the Town Council and inherited the position of mayor of Mystic Falls from her husband Richard, after he died. She knew of the existence of vampires due to being in a founding family, but she wasn't aware of the existence of werewolves until Tyler made her watch him turn into a wolf in The Hybrid. She was killed by Klaus in O Come, All Ye Faithful as a way to get back at Tyler for betraying him. Carol was a member of the Lockwood Family and a member of the Town Council. Season One Throughout Season One, Carol was in a tense and sometimes hostile relationship with her husband, which did not go unnoticed by her son. She was very outspoken about her distaste regarding Tyler dating Vicki Donovan, and even referred to her as trash; this behavior partly influenced how Tyler treated her and his friends. However, in the season finale, she showed for the first time that she really did care for Richard when he was incapacitated by the Gilbert Device as a result of the Council's plan to eradicate the town's vampire population. After she found the sheriff Elizabeth Forbes handcuffed to the radiator in her office, she released her and they attempted to save him from the burning basement, though their efforts were eventually futile. Season Two Carol was shaken and upset by her husband's death and blamed it on Sheriff Forbes deputies. Damon had to remind her and Elizabeth that they were on the same side and they had to stick together. After the wake was over, Carol found Tyler having a meltdown, trashing the office and yelling that he hated his father. His hostile behavior frightened her, and she was noticeably shaken, even after Mason stepped into the room to calm Tyler down. Carol informed Damon that she was replacing Richard as the Mayor until the next election, and asked him to lead the council, which he accepted. During the events of the Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood Mansion, Tyler accidentally killed a girl named Sarah, who was compelled to aggravate him. Thankfully, Caroline Forbes covers for him by explaining that Sarah was drunk and just tripped and knocked her head on the table, which Carol and the Sheriff both believe. At the end of Crying Wolf, she finds a note from Tyler telling her that he ran away, with Jules and the other remaining werewolves. In the next episode (The Dinner Party), Damon mentions that she called the sheriff. It is later revealed that Elijah convinced her to stop taking vervain. When Elena freed him, he took her to the Lockwood Mansion where he compelled Carol to let him take refuge in the home while she was out for the day. In The Last Day, Carol is seen walking up the stairs making a phone call to Tyler saying that she is in hospital and she needs him to come home. It is shown that she is compelled to do this by Klaus' witch, Maddox via his telekinetic powers; when she asks him why she just did that, Maddox telekinetically pushes her down the stairs. She later wakes up in the hospital to find Tyler there by the window. In As I Lay Dying,''Carol returns from the hospital and is unhappy with the lack of progress the Council and the Sheriff have made regarding the vampire situation. She warns Sheriff Forbes to take care of it soon, or she'll find someone else to handle it for her. Season Three In ''The Birthday, Tyler and Caroline make love for the first time. After Tyler fell asleep, Caroline gets dressed and goes downstairs to leave, but is intercepted by Carol before she makes it out the door. Caroline awkwardly makes up an excuse, but settles for going to grab her purse. When she touches it, her hand burns, and it is revealed to be laced with vervain. Carol, seeing the reaction, shoots her in the back with several vervain darts. In The Hybrid, Carol pours Vervain into Tyler's coffee, testing if her son was also a vampire. She's relieved when he is unaffected by it, only complaining about thinking the cream is bad. She later called Bill Forbes, confessing that she needs help with a vampire situation. Carol lets in Bill in her house when he arrives to town, and explains that the vampire is Caroline and she hasn't told the Town Council yet. Tyler later confronts his mother about the vervain, where Carol confesses that she knows what Caroline is, and wanted to make sure he wasn't one too. They get into an argument, where Carol tells Tyler that Caroline is a monster, and demands that he not see her anymore. He realizes she has no idea about the werewolves in the Lockwood family, and asks her about it. Tyler then forces Carol to follow him down to the old Lockwood Estate, locking her in holding cell. Carol is extremely confused as she watches him lock her in a cell, and then chain himself up. She is completely shocked when she watches Tyler's transformation into a werewolf. Carol then learned that her son and husband were werewolves and it's because of the Lockwood Family curse. Carol explains to Tyler when he wakes up she'll make sure nothing happens to Caroline. Later, she calls Bill then tries to persuade him to let Caroline go, but he told her she must not understand, since she married into a founding family, and explains that he knows what he has to do. In Disturbing Behavior, Carol throws a Lockwood Party for the Founding Families. Later, she and Sheriff Forbes and Alaric Saltzman talk about the safety of the town, after she tells Alaric that he can't be on the council because he not one of the founding families. He reminds her and the Sheriff that between them, they have a vampire and a werewolf for children, and that since he is looking after Jeremy and Elena Gilbert, who are founding family members who currently don't have someone representing them on the council. Eventually, they cave and allow Alaric in as a member. In Ghost World, Carol gives a speech to welcome the town to The Illumination Night. She is attacked by the ghosts of the tomb vampires, who have vowed to take revenge on the founding family members for killing them in the first place. Caroline sees them going after Carol, and intervenes until Bonnie is able to send the ghosts back to The Other Side. In Homecoming, Carol is mentioned by Tyler and Klaus: Tyler states his mom would freak out if she sees this crowd of people in her house but Klaus says he has compelled her to go to church and pray for his friends. In Our Town, Klaus convinces Carol that he and his hybrids can and will protect the town, in exchange for the Council leaving them alone, and them forcing Stefan to give them back the coffins with his daggered siblings. In Dangerous Liaisons, she is seen at the The Mikaelson's Ball talking with Damon, knowing that the hosts are vampires. Then Kol introduces himself to Carol. In'' Before Sunset,'' she lets Elizabeth Forbes into her house for a council meeting called by Alaric who has just been turned into an Enhanced Original vampire by Esther. He informs the rest of the council about how Carol and Elizabeth are hypocrites, and outs their children on being a hybrid (Tyler) and a vampire (Caroline). In The Departed, Carol and Elizabeth call Tyler and Caroline to the Lockwood Mansion. They reveal to them that Alaric outed them to the council and they are planning to kill them after they find Klaus. Carol hands them some money while Liz gives them some new identities and paperwork, and urge them to leave town immediately. The children don't want to leave, but Carol and Liz both think it's the best way to keep them safe, since they can't protect them here. Season Four At the beginning of Growing Pains, Carol was arrested by the new sheriff's deputies after Pastor Young took over the Council and enacted his plan to purge the town of vampires. He also informed her that she was no longer the mayor of the Mystic Falls, due to the fact that she had a hybrid for a son and protected him and the others instead of the town. When she was finally released from jail, she called Tyler (whose body was being possessed by Niklaus Mikaelson, though she was unaware of that), and told him that she did not want to know where he was, for plausible deniability, but wanted to make sure he was okay. She also informs him that Caroline had been taken. In Memorial, Carol was visited by newcomer Connor Jordan in the middle of the night. He tells her that he thinks the explosion at Pastor Young's cabin was more than meets the eye, and shoves his way into Carol's home despite the fact that she said she didn't want him to come in. Tyler comes down to investigate, and shakes hands with him when he introduces himself. His gloves were laced in vervain, and when his hand sizzled in response, Connor wasted no time in shooting him in the chest with wooden bullets soaked in vervain. Later, she presides over the memorial for Pastor Young and the other town council members who were killed in the explosion. She is stunned when Connor opens fire at Tyler in the middle of the service, though Tyler's intent was to draw his attention toward him and away from his friends. She later calls an ambulance for Tyler, despite Caroline's protests, explaining that the entire community just saw him get shot and they need to maintain appearances. In The Rager, Carol went to the hospital when the explosion occurred and although she stated that she disagree with Damon's methods of killing enemies, she seemed glad the vampire hunter was dead, though they later learn that Klaus had whisked Connor away before the bomb detonated. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Carol sees her son at the Christmas party, where he says that he needed to talk to her. They are talking alone on a bench when Tyler told her that he was going to sacrifice himself temporarily, so that Klaus' would be moved into Tyler's body, which would be locked away until they could kill Klaus' body. She didn't know what to say, and all she said that he was going to miss graduation, and started crying. She than hugged him and said that he could do it. She assures him that he inherited his leadership qualities from his father. At the end of the episode, she is the only one left at the party and calls Tyler because she was too drunk to drive and waiting for him to take her home. Klaus sees her by the fountain, and approaches her. When she sees that he was covered in blood, after killing all of his hybrids for breaking their sire bonds and turning against him, she begs him to spare Tyler, as he is all she has. He tells her that she was also all he has, and proceeds to drown her in the fountain. The official cause of death was accidental drowning related to how much she drank, but Elizabeth Forbes and Rudy Hopkins know that it was murder. Only Tyler and his friends are aware of the fact that it was Klaus who killed her. A memorial was held for her in After School Special. While Damon was helping Matt train Jeremy to hunt vampires, he shot Klaus in the chest to demonstrate, deadpanning, "That was for Carol Lockwood". Personality Carol Lockwood was refined, wise, protective, with very polite attitude. Initially, Carol can be considered a high-class lady, wanting everything to be perfect, even if she has to go over the emotions and damage the mood of the people under her authority. As time goes on, Carol becomes more manipulative, and was guided by social protocols, and by the opinion of others before thinking of her family or friends. The death of her husband, and the revelation of Tyler's lycanthropy, Carol began to care less what other people wanted, and joins Liz Forbes in helping Tyler, Caroline, Damon, Elena and Alaric protect the secrecy of the supernatural goings-on in town, and decides to keep the council uninformed about the situation. Eventually, Carol tells her son that she always has been and will be proud of him, which is vastly different than her behavior at the beginning of the series; Carol was incredibly rude, insulting her son's girlfriend Vicki by describing her as "trash". She had a tendency to flirt with Damon early on in the series, before she knew he was a vampire; she even went so far as to rig a charity auction to win a date with him. Physical Appearance Carol was beautiful, slim, of medium height, with short straight light brown hair and blue eyes. Appearances Carol was the longest running recurring character on the show at the time of her death. She appeared in 33 episodes in total. Season 1 *''Family Ties'' *''Haunted'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Plan B*''Masquerade*''By the Light of the Moon*''Daddy Issues*''Crying Wolf*''Know Thy Enemy*''Klaus*''The Last Day*''As I Lay Dying Season 3 *The Birthday*''The Hybrid*''Disturbing Behavior*''Ghost World*''Our Town*''Dangerous Liaisons*''1912*''Break On Through*''Before Sunset*''The Departed Season 4 *''Growing Pains*''Memorial*''The Rager*''My Brother's Keeper*''O Come, All Ye Faithful}} Name *'Carol is the short form of Caroline, which is the female of "Carolus", Latin form of the Germanic name "Karl", meaning man.*'Lockwood' is originally from Great Britain, but that is her married name. We still don't know her maiden name. Trivia *Carol was drowned to death. She was killed by Niklaus Mikaelson, who was the last character to see her alive.*Carol was the only known member of the Town Council who didn't appear to know about the existence of witches.*Carol is the only Lockwood family member on the show to not have the werewolf gene. This is because she married into the Lockwood family, and is not of the same genetic bloodline.*Carol disliked Vicki Donovan, not for good reason and also disliked Caroline when she first started dating Tyler not for good reason. She seemed to warm to Caroline later on in the series.*Carol is one of the four recurring characters who appear in more than 10 episodes. The others are Liz, Rebekah, and Elijah.*Carol was the recurring character with the most episode appearances. Her death in O Come, All Ye Faithful rounds out her total appearances of 33 episodes.*Carol is the fourth character on the show to die by drowning; the first three being Elena Gilbert, Miranda Sommers-Gilbert and Grayson Gilbert.**The difference is Elena is a main character, while Carol, Miranda and Grayson are recurring characters.**Also, Miranda and Grayson's deaths appeared only in flashback.*Carol is the third Lockwood family member to die in the series. Richard Lockwood and Mason Lockwood are the first two family members to die.*The last time Carol saw Tyler, she told him that he reminds her of his father because they're both leaders.*Rudy Hopkins (Bonnie's Father) took her place as mayor of Mystic Falls. *In the books, Mrs. Smallwood is mentioned but not seen. In TV Series, Carol Lockwood is a recurring character, and has a very important role during the third season. Continuity She was mentioned by Caroline to Klaus in the episodes Into the Wild and American Gothic. Tyler mentioned Carol in Monster's Ball. Gallery See also fr:Carol Lockwood See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Founding Family Category:Lockwood Family Category:Humans Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Deceased